Otro Dia Solo
by Ghost Steve
Summary: No supe apreciarla cuando la tuve cerca, ahora ella me ha dejado por otro y tengo que aprender a vivir con mi soledad.


Hola, pues aquí me tienen con otra historia sacada de quien sabe donde, en verdad soy nefasto escribiendo romance pero en fin, a nadie le hago mal intentándolo. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y que por lo menos se entretengan un rato, depsués de todo es un fic bastante cortito.

Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Otro Día Solo

_por Ghost Steve_

Otro día solo, completamente solo, sin nadie cerca con quien conversar, únicamente mis pensamientos y mi soledad. El cielo lucía un melancólico color gris y unas cuantas nubes negras se levantaban sobre mí, sin duda llovería, durante los últimos días había llovido bastante dándole al barrio un ambiente fresco y húmedo. Siempre me gustó el olor de la lluvia, tenía un aire relajante que siempre me había hecho sentir feliz, mas no esta vez.

Papá se había ido a trabajar como todos los días y Granpapi se encontraba preparando lo que llamaba "el robo del siglo" junto con otros villanos. Normalmente me incluía en sus misiones pero esta vez no lo hizo, según el por qué sería algo muy peligroso y los niños como yo no debíamos involucrarnos. Tengo entendido que así como yo fueron excluidos los villanos de mi edad como Che, Django, La Cuervo Negra y el Dr. Jalapeño… o Habanero… o Tamarindo… o como se llame.

La temporada navideña acababa de terminar y el nefasto regreso a clases estaba a solo dos semanas de distancia, otra razón más para sentirme deprimido. Me encontraba solo y aburrido en mi casa, casi eran las 5:00 pm, la hora en que la luz del día va a anunciando su retiro para dar la bienvenida a la oscura y fría noche. Decidí salir a caminar un rato, como había hecho durante ya un tiempo desde que ella se fue. Caminar siempre me ha ayudado a pensar, a olvidar y a evadir la realidad.

Comencé a moverme sin un rumbo fijo, tal vez solo dar unas vueltas por ahí y luego regresar a casa. Recordé el parque que se encontraba a solo unas calles y opté por recorrerlo, quizás ver a los niños pequeños jugando en los columpios, el equipo de futbol entrenando y a las mujeres mayores alimentando a las palomas me levantaría el ánimo, fue una mala idea. Me detuve en el pequeño carrito de churros y compré uno, en esos momentos solo quería algo frito y azucarado consolando a mis papilas gustativas.

Mientras caminaba saboreando mi golosina ve aquella escena que me hizo olvidar por completo mi momentáneo estado de alegría para dar paso a un sentimiento de dolor y enojo aún más grande. Ahí, bajo la protección de un árbol, recostada sobre la suave cama de pasto se encontraba ella, mi Frida. Para mi desgracia ella no se encontraba sola, junto a ella estaba él, ese sujeto por el que ella me había abandonado. Ambos se miraban con tanta dulzura y estaban tan concentrados en lo que sin duda era un precioso momento que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, mejor que así fuera, no hubiera podido fingir mi profunda desolación frente a mi mejor amiga.

Mi mejor amiga, durante años la había llamado así sin darme cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad me importaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado creyendo que solo eso era para mí?, una amiga. Por bastante tiempo habíamos estado juntos, haciendo travesuras y molestando a otros, arrojando mole a la gente e improvisando patines hechos de basura, todo ese mágico mundo que teníamos y que nunca valoré en verdad. Tantos villanos que combatimos juntos, a pesar de los problemas siempre habíamos salido victoriosos y a pesar del peligro que ella corría a mi lado por no contar con súper poderes y por la obsesión de mis enemigos por hacerle daño, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de eso, mamá me decía que no valoramos las cosas hasta que las vemos perdidas… cuánta razón tenía. Justo en el momento en que comprendí mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella y cuando dejé de ser tan cobarde como para hablarle claro y confesarle mi amor fue cuando él llegó y la arrebató de mi lado. ¿Quién puede culparlos?, ellos solo siguieron a su corazón como yo debía haber hecho hace años.

En realidad es un buen muchacho, sin duda mucho mejor que yo. El señor Emiliano Suárez lo aprueba y ella se ve feliz con él, ¿Quién rayos soy yo para interponerme en su camino? No me malinterpreten, verla contenta es algo muy hermoso para mí, pero el hecho de no ser yo quien le transmite esa felicidad me carcome por dentro como una rata hambrienta… wow, ahora empiezo a sonar como papá, vaya ironía. Igual que él, vivo atormentado por el recuerdo de mi chica, la que tuve y dejé ir, ese amor imposible con el que tarde o temprano tendré que aprender a vivir.

¿Pero qué…? no, no puede ser, ¿Por qué tuve que ver eso? Así sin más fui testigo de cómo tomó de su barbilla y sin ningún pudor juntó sus labios con los de ella. Pareciera que algún ser místico más allá de mi pobre y mortal comprensión hubiera acomodado el destino para burlarse de mí obligándome a ver eso. Esa desgarradora e incómoda sensación de dolor en el pecho se hizo presente y no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, aunque en verdad ya no me esforzaba por disimularlo, no tenía caso, mi mundo había colapsado.

No pude mas, tenía que salir de ahí, estaba tan triste que no me importó que las otras personas me vieran salir corriendo de ese lugar llorando como un bebé al que le acaban de romper su juguete favorito. Nuevamente como si el destino me odiara, todos los presentes se percataron de mi menos los dos tortolos, en definitiva me había olvidado. No sé por cuánto tiempo corrí, pero debió ser bastante considerando que cuando me detuve agotado ya estaba muy lejos del parque. Me senté en la banqueta mientras veía a un hombre saliendo de su casa cargando un enorme y verde árbol de navidad.

Me sentí mal cuando aquel hombre arrojó el árbol a la calle y entraba de nuevo a su casa olvidándose por completo de él y esperando que el camión de la basura se lo llevara al día siguiente. En cierto modo me sentí identificado con ese pobre árbol, hasta hace unos días luciendo tan radiante y colorido, lleno de alegría y transmitiendo toda esa felicidad con sus luces y adornos. Sin embargo las cosas no son para siempre, y así como en su momento fue un símbolo festivo, de repente se convierte en nada más que basura, un triste vegetal con el único sueño posible de convertirse en abono.

Me levanté y me acerqué hasta donde estaba el árbol. Lo acaricié sintiendo cada una de sus pequeñas y filosas hojas y me pregunté si él también podía sentir la nostalgia de ser olvidado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de ya no tener esferas ni listones colgando de sus ramas, aún poseía cierta magia, como si una pequeña chispa de optimismo aún quedara dentro de su ser. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, ¿cómo una planta podía mostrar más valor que yo ante la adversidad? Tal vez se debiera a que solo yo lo entendía en ese momento, había visto tantos árboles de navidad siendo botados en el pasado pero solo ese día me había detenido a verlo, escucharlo, comprenderlo.

Si, tal vez era eso, tal vez lo que todos necesitamos en algún momento es ser escuchados, sentir que alguien se preocupe por nosotros de vez en cuando. Así mismo también es preciso tomarnos el tiempo para tenderles la mano a otros, de prestar un poco de atención a los que nos rodean y brindarles nuestra amistad, darles nuestro apoyo y ofrecerles nuestro hombro para llorar. Dejarlos desahogarse, darle importancia a sus problemas y a sus quejas para finalmente ayudarlos a superar sus penas y encontrar un modo de salir adelante.

Ese pensamiento me hizo comprender que no valía la pena estarme lamentando por los errores cometidos, de todos modos el daño ya estaba hecho y no había nada que nosotros ni nadie pudieran hacer para cambiarlo. Lo que si podemos hacer es ser valientes y tratar de remediar lo que esté a nuestro alcance, aprender del pasado, ¿y por qué no?, pedir ayuda de vez en cuando.

Sin saber bien por que decidí acomodar el árbol para que quedara de pie, no me gustaba para nada la imagen que daba ahí tirado y olvidado. No fue tan difícil, era un árbol pequeño después de todo, una vez de pié su aspecto mejoró bastante, se veía mas verde e incluso más vivo. Me le quedé mirando por unos minutos, satisfecho de ese pequeño gesto que había hecho y por primera vez en toda la semana una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

Entonces comenzó a llover, pero no era una lluvia de la cual uno quisiera huir, se sentía muy bien a decir verdad. Finalmente decidí que ya había estado fuera de casa suficiente tiempo y que era hora de regresar. Dirigí mis pasos hacia la Casa del Macho, no sin antes pasar nuevamente por el parque, ya no me importaba lo que pudiera ver, una extraña y reconfortante sensación de bien estar se había apoderado de mi.

Llegué al parque y casi instintivamente dirigí la mirada hacia donde había visto a Frida y a su novio momentos antes, lo siguiente me dejó perplejo. Frida seguí en ese sitio pero ahora se encontraba totalmente sola y juraría que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente. Inmediatamente me dirigí hasta donde ella estaba y le pregunté que le ocurría. Antes de dirigirme la palabra se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrazó y siguió llorando. Me explicó que acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con su novio y que su relación había terminado.

Por lo visto ese chico había resultado ser muy superficial y había decidido terminar con Frida en cuanto vio a otra chica linda pasar por ahí. Mi Frida estaba tan triste que incluso me hizo recordar lo mal que me había sentido antes. Odiaba verla en ese estado y todo lo que quería en ese instante era estar con ella para cuidarla.

-No te preocupes- dije –Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti-.

Frida me dirigió una mirada llena de gratitud y cariño, obsequiándome una sensación tan feliz y placentera que ya nada podría romper. Mientras nos veíamos directamente a los ojos pude expresarle sin necesidad de palabras lo que por mucho tiempo había ocultado. El mensaje fue transmitido y la respuesta no se hizo esperar… ella también sentía lo mismo. Al final, ese momento quedó sellado con un apasionado beso que tanto habíamos esperado y que por fin disfrutábamos.

De ese modo nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, sin nadie que nos molestara, perdido en nuestro mundo. Ya nada nos importaba, ni el hecho de estar empapados por la lluvia, solo una cosa ocupaba nuestras mentes, que ahora estábamos juntos y que nada nos volvería a separar. Ya nunca más volvería a estar otro día solo.

FIN

Lo se, soy pesimo, tal vez ya debería dejar esto de escribir por la paz y dedicarme a hacer Tepache, pero bueno, algún pasatiempo debo tener ¿no?. Les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta cosa y espero sus reviews, aunque sea para decirme que estuvo de la patada. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
